Everything is not What it Seems
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: Marth is very popular, but he has a secret he dosn't even know about. When the mysterious Roy appears in society and his childhood friend Ike starts to act very strange, Marth will discover that appearance isn't everything. And what does his teacher Eliwood have to do with this? How is his friend Link involved? This will change his life, thats for sure. Good thing he isn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic. This is going to be a side thing until I could think of things for my other fanfic. The Mystery of the Mercenary. Mystery is my best genre so expect a lot of them. Enjoy**

**Everything is not as it seems**

Everything was silent except for the sound of soft breaths as the young parents looked at their little newborn son. The shack was far away from any civilization. Still the father insisted that they be careful. He wanted to be sure that his wife and child were safe, even if they wern't human. That was one of the things he loved about her. The dragon before him wanted to live in peace with humans, even if they killed most of her race. The child was living proof of her love for them. Half human, half dragon, he would not have an easy life.

"I must go. My boss will get suspicious if I stay. I promise I will visit at every chance I get." The father said.

"I understand. But could you at least name him? I can not think of anything." Said the mother, her red eyes filled with sorrow.

"...How about Roy?" That was honestly the best he could think of. Neither one was good with naming things.

"Roy. That is a wonderful name. It suites him." Said the mother.

"Good bye. I must not linger." Said the father as tears started to form in his eyes.

"May we meet again." The mother wispered as she watched her husband leave.

**that's it for the prolouge. I know its extremely short but if you like it I will continue and make the rest of the chapters longer. Like I said "Mystery is my best genre" So when I do prolouges they're going to be short. Please review.**


	2. The Popular Boy The Boy Who Dosn't Exist

**Okay! Here is the first real chapter of Everyting is Not as it Seems. Hope you enjoy.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even Roy's species is possible depending on how you end Eliwood's game.**

**The Popular Boy and the Boy Who Dosn't Exist**

It was early morning and the sun barely shone. All was still except for the boy in the kitchen. The boy had dark blue hair and darker blue eyes. His thin stature often caused people to mistake him for a wimp, when in actuallity this boy was the captian of the school soccer team. Currently, he was making what appeared to be a batch of brownies.

"Marth? What are you doing up so late?" Asked the girl who was just awakened.

"Sorry, Sister. Did I wake you?" The boy, now known as Marth, looked a little forlorn. He knew his sister had been sick recently. He also knew that she was on her death bed a few days ago, but there was a miracle and she was cured in the nick of time. His parents thought he didn't know, but he was much more observant than they gave credit for.

"No. I was just thirsty. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was just making brownies for my class. Mr. Pharea has been a little, anxious, lately. He hasn't said why though. So I am supplying treats for the class. Maybe that will help get his minds off of things." Marth was well known for his kind personality. He always put others before himself.

"I'll help. I've been dying to get back in the kitchen!" She was also well known for the same traits.

"Thanks." Marth said.

Meanwhile, in a far away land, a red haired boy was sitting next to a stream. He had light blue eyes, and wore a light blue tunic with gold armor and a blue and red cape. He wore what apeared to be a light blue cloth to keep his disheaveled hair out of his eyes.

"Roy. Do you smell that?" Asked a red-eyed, purple-haired woman.

"It smells like Dad. Am I going to live with humans now? Is he picking us up?" Roy had always dreamed of living with humans. It got a little lonely being secluded in the mountains.

"Yes. Remember what he taught you about how to act." She said with a worried smile.

"Yes Mom. Don't growl, don't bite, don't attack." He had memorized these rules by heart. When he felt threatened, just call him. Fortunatly, being half human, his insticts were slightly dulled. Especially when he had the Sword of Seals. He used that to seal his power. At the moment, it was strapped securely to his lower back were he could reach it easily if he needed to. At that moment, a car pulled up infront of them. A man who looked almost exactly like Roy sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey, Roy. Ninian. You ready?" The man asked.

"Yes sir. But don't you think we should get knew clothes to blend in?" Roy noticed the difference between his clothes and Eliwood's.

"Perceptive as always. You're right Roy. That will be the first thing we do." Eliwood said.

Marth entered the classroom in high spirits. He hoped his gift would help. Being popular had its advantages and disadvantages. At the moment he was experiencing the latter. He was trying to get to class but everyone kept stopping and trying to talk to him. Some of the girls were even trying to get him to date them! He finally managed to get to Mr. Pharea's room.

"Hello, Mr. Pharea. How was your wekened?"

"It was okay. How are you?"

"I'm great! My sister helped me make something for the class." Marth was excited.

"Well then, let's see it."

Marth presented the brownies and Mr. Pharea looked with astonishment. Sure Marth sometimes surprised people with treats, but that was usually just small sweets for the class! He must have been worried about someting.

"What is that smell?" Said a boy who Marth hadn't noticed before. Usually he was the first in the room. Then he realized he had never seen that boy before, and he looked almost exactlyl like Mr. Pharea!

"Brownies Roy. If it's okay with Marth you could have one." Mr. Pharea said. Marth however didn't hear this. Could the two be related? If so, why had he never heard of him before? What was going on? Too distracted by these questions, he didn't notice Roy coming to him until he spoke not too far from him. Close enough too grab a brownie.

"May I?" Was all he said as he gestured to the basket. Marth nodded rather dumbly. Just who was this? He looked like a younger version of Mr. Pharea!

"Are you going to say something?" The boy(Marth didn't catch his name) looked rather unsure, but like he was expecting something.

"Huh? Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Marth. Whats your name?" Marth was starting to feal really stupid. He was sure this kid thought he was.

"Roy. It's nice to meet you. These taste great." Roy seemed nice enough. Maybe he was too nice to think like that?

**Author notes.**

** Thats the end of this chapter. I decided to see how it works with the seperators. Also I found that I was wrong about Roy and Eliwood's hair color. It's actually a light orange. Make requests and I may put some more none human brawlers in it. Please review.**


	3. Marth's Confusing Day

**Not many people seem to like it. I may not continue it. So give ideas on how to improve. I'm thinking about adding Kirby. What do you think? Remember to review for who you want to see. Also, I'm going to use the Japanese name for Shida. Caeda sounds a little weird if you ask me.**

**Disclaimer: The charaters belong to super smash bros. and fire emblem. There will also be charaters from Kid Icarus.**

**Marth's Confusing Day**

Marth was getting really confused. Roy and Mr. Pharae looked almost exactly alike. Could they be related? It was just an hour before that he had met Roy and he had seen a lot of him in that short time. Everyone was acting as if Roy had been there the whole year, yet this was the first time he had noticed him!

"Is something wrong Marth? You look confused. Was it the lesson?" Marth's friend Peach was looking at him with a lot of concern. Peach was the most popular girl in school and had been trying to get Marth to date her for some time. Marth however, chose to ignore her constant pestering.

"No, it's not that. Tell me. Have you noticed Roy before?" Peach seemed taken aback.

"Of course. He's been here all year! Have you not noticed him? That's not like you! Are you okay?" Marth could tell Peach was starting one of her infamous rants about how you should keep an eye on your surroundings and started thinking again. If Roy had been there all year, 3 months, Marth would have definitly noticed him before! He notices everyone! Marth looked at his childhood friend, Ike. He was confused about all this too. Marth was one of the four people who could recognize the signs of Ike's fealings. Right now the guy had his head down slightly, with his shoulders somewhat sagging. Other than that there was nothing out of the ordinary. To everyone else, he was just being emotionless, as usual. Then Marth noticed Roy. They were at first break and no one was alone. Most people were trying to get to Marth but too scared of Ike and Samus. Everyone that is, except for Roy. He was sitting in a tree alone. Didn't he have any friends?

Later, at science class, Marth was talking with his girlfriend, Shida, when something unusual happened. Ike went out of his way to get to be there partner in an experiment! Ike never went out of his way for that! Something was wrong. Durning the wait for the teacher, Mr. Griel, Ike revealed why he had.

"Marth, Shida, have ether of you noticed Roy before?"

"Not until this morning. When I asked Peach she said he had been here all year. I would have noticed him sooner if he had though."

"Me either. I bet Mr. Pharae knows something though. When I asked him, he seemed a little bit uncomfortable. As if he was lying." Shida said. Just then, the class pet, Pikachu, perked up and started sending off sparks. It never did that, why now? Marth looked to the front of the room to see Roy staring right at them! Could Pikachu not like him? Impossible, he liked everyone! Samus, being Pikachu's owner, (she had volunteered Pikachu for some first hand experiences) went to calm her down. Then class started.

The next thing that happened was at P.E. Marth's friend Red, tried to have his squirtle do a little exercise to show the class freshmen how to pole vault, but instead it immidiately attacked Roy when it was released!

"Squirtle, return! I'm sorry Squirtle usually dosn't attack people. I don't know what got into him. Are you okay?" Red asked as he returned Squirtle, and Marth and his friends, Shiek, Link, and Lillina aproached.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a little water. Thanks for the concern though." Roy said.

"A little water? He hit you with his hydro pump! You're lucky to be in one piece! Let's get you to the clinic." Lillina said.

"I'm fine. Really. I'll just go dry off and be back soon. Bye." Roy said. The suprising part was, he hadn't even flinched once! It was as if he didn't even feal it!

As Marth was heading to the lockers after class he heard Roy talking to someone. Mr. Pharae!

"Roy, she was right. Normal people would be in the emergency room right now. You should be more careful."

"Sorry Dad. I guess I still got a lot to learn. Lucky for me I can take more than most people, huh?"

"Yeah. Never thought I'd be glad about that. I thought it'd just make people classify you as a freak."

Now Marth was really confused. Why would Eliwood neglect to mention his son? To have a son, he needed a wife, so why hadn't he met her before? He had been at his place many times! And why did he think he think extra endurance would make his son a freak? He had to get answers. Fortunately, if his theory was right, they had the exact same classes and he could ask Roy then. Though it propbably wouldn't be that easy. Maybe if Zelda helped. She had that class too, and was extremely wise for her age. It may be stupid enough to work.

While they were waiting for the teacher(they seemed to do that a lot) Marth told Zelda about his plan. Zelda was a pretty girl with blonde hair and wearing a pink dress that reached her knees and brown boots to go with it. Because she was a hylian she had pointy ears. A little odd, but Marth liked it. Too bad she was already dating Link.

"That is curious. I remember him being here all year, but you, Ike, and Lillina never notiiced him before, the three that notice everything. All right, I'll help."

**Thats it for now. I won't be updating this often because I'm focusing on my other story, but I don't plan to leave any story unfinished. Also the Zelda charaters I use will be from the newest game, Hyrule Warriors. Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I sometimes get like that. Anyway, one view this month? I've got to step up my game. Well this IS a side story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only fifteen. Nothing is mine.**

** Suspense, Question, and more questions.**

Marth, Zelda, and Link were waiting for an opportunity to talk to Roy. He seemed to have a habit of avoiding people. His theory had in fact been proven right so far, but Roy always chose the moment right before the teacher's arrival to show up. Next was the last class of the day: HIstory. Marth and Zelda had been trying to find Roy at break and bumped into Link. Link was another Hylian, he wore a green tunic with a blue scarf and had light blue eyes. Link had asked what there hurry was when Zelda literally crashed into him and agreed to help after there explanation. They planned to catch him after class to ask there questions since before didn't work. As expected, Roy came in just seconds before the teacher.

"Alright class, I hope you got your studying in. Because today were going to study the dragon wars!" Mrs. Palutena said, earning a groan from the entire class, noticeably with the exception of Roy.

"Why do we have to study something that dosn't exist? This is a waste of time!" Said Ganondorf, a school jerk.

"He's right! We should get those fantasies out of our minds!" Yelled Wario, an idiot in Ganan's gang. If you saw him, you would ask if something was wrong with him.

Marth noticed Roy glaring at them, an expression that promised they'd regret angering him. Just as fast as it was there, it was gone though, leaving Marth to wonder if he imagined it.

"As I was saying, could anyone tell me how the war started?" Palutena asked, firmly.

To Marth's surprise, the question was barely finished when Roy had his hand up. No one else knew the answer. It was really hard to get information regarding dragons. That was why such a fuss was made.

Palutena seemed to be taken aback as well because she gave him a look of disbelief for a second before calling his name.

" People commonly say the war started because the dragon's ate humans for centuries before they retaliated in medevil times, when in fact, a human king attacked a young dragon clan out of fear of them. The dragons didn't take too well and started defending their young by attacking any human they saw. Yes, they were carnivors, but they did not like to eat humans. They did it to survive." He said in a firm voice. Where did he learn that? The dragons started it!

"...Exactly right, Roy." Palutena said. She clearly didn't expect him to know that. But what did she meen, 'exactly right' he had always been taught that a dragon's favorite food was a human! What was going on? Roy suddenly appears out of nowhere, defies the law of physics by surviving a hydro pump unscathed, and now knows things that very few can even consider? What was he hiding? A glance to either side of him said that Zelda and Link must've had similar thoughts. Heck, everyone in the room must have been baffled!

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG" He was snapped out of his thoughts hearing the loud bell that signified the end of class and he saw Roy flinch...odd.

* * *

Roy just knew something was up. Everywhere he went, he saw Marth. This slightly unnerved him, so he made a point to show up right before the teacher. When Mrs. Palutena asked if they studied he was a little scared to be honest, but when she asked about dragons...well, that was his element. Making sure his sword was hidden and he was in his human state, Roy prepared for the criticism he was told about. When that wierd, yellow dressed... being... made his comment, Roy barely suppressed a growl and settled with a split second glare. He'd have to find his father about this. The question was easy enough - his mother made sure he knew the truth. Nevertheless, he felt slightly amused by all the baffled looks he was getting. Everyone was apparently so surprised, they spent the whole hour gawking at him!

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIING" Roy, still not used to it, flinched at the loud noise that signified his freedom. Why did it have to be so loud?

As soon as he was about to leave, Marth grabbed his arm. Why did he do that? Was he suspicious? Checking his weapon pouch for his sword, he turned to see what Marth wanted.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked.

"Y-Yeah. I... was wondering if you could help me and my friends with the class. I heard we got a project coming up on dragons, and you seem to know about them." He said, but why did he hesitate? His expression must've given away his thought, because the blonde girl with him suddenly piped in.

"How about you meet our friends? I'm sure they would like to have a say." She said.

"Yeah, Marth." The brunnette with him didn't seem so pleased. Perhaps Marth didn't consult them about it? Marth just looked down.

"Alright. I'll have to tell my parents first though. I didn't have any plans to stay after school." He said slowly. They havn't brought anything up yet though. That was good.

"Alright. How about tomorrow?" The blonde said with a smile.

"I'll see." Roy said with a smile of his own.

* * *

"Roy. Are you sure about this?" Ninian was staring holes through him. Roy had just told them about his encounter with Marth and she wasn't too sure about him. Eliwood on the other hand, was delighted at the prospect of Roy befriending some humans.

"Alright. Have fun Roy! And about Wario, just ignore him. He dosn't care about anyone but himself. You would do well to avoid him and his friends." Eliwood's mood darkened at the memory of what Wario had said.

"Father... I'll try. I'm concerned about Marth though. He hangs out with Ike, son of Commander Griel. Marth himself seems to have _that_ bloodline. He could be immune." Roy heard Ninian gasp and Eliwood grow silent.

"Did you know Eliwood?" Ninian asked quietly. If Roy was right, Marth could be a threat.

"I had my suspicions. The fire emblem faintly reacted to him when I tested it. But that could be for a number of reasons. Roy, go and keep an eye on him. If he becomes suspicious tell me."

"Yes, father."

**Author notes: Finally updated this! I'm sorry, I've been focused on my other stories. So what do you think Roy meant _that bloodline? Please review!_**


	5. Ike's dream

**This chapter will tell you a little bit more about Ike, since I feal I'm making him too mysterious. Enjoy.**

**Ike's Dream**

"Are you serious? Pharae? I would have never guessed!" Marth exlaimed as he jotted down the answer. It had been the better part of a week since Roy agreed to help them, and they hadn't learned anything about him at all! It turned out Ike had vast knowledge of dragons too, so Marth suspected Roy was a little doubtful. Not only that, but Ike didn't seem to like Roy. It unnerved him.

"Okay. So what about when the Aritian kingdom first got the sacred stones? How did they come across them?' Zelda focused on her work. She didn't see anything unusual about him.

"I believe they were visiting Renais when the head priest mentioned it. The Aritian royalty is said to be immune to most magic and noticed something that didn't add up." Roy said very carefully. Why was he so cautious about Aritia?

"Hey, didn't the Aritians have another name too?" Marth asked.

"Yes. The country of Aritia is also known as 'Altea'. That is how it would be referred to in this country." Roy said.

"Interesting." Marth seemed to be really facinated by this. Then again, if he WAS from that bloodline, he was destined to be a part of it. Ike thought of a few possibilites. He himself was a part of that prophecy too.

"I must go." Ike said. Roy had a very...destructive presence and he had to find out why. He'd borrow his father's books.

* * *

Could Roy have placed a spell to blend in? He'd have to call Soren and ask if there was such a spell. Ike had a bad feeling that it was about time for the Griel Mercenaries to show up again, but how would he get them in without suspicion? He could invite Titania over and claim she needed work. Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf could pose as her children. Sothe had to stay in Crimea to protect queen Elincia, so he was out. Griel, Ike's father, had fallen in battle. His teacher just happened to have the same name, somehow. Mia would be difficult to contact as she was traveling to keep cover, and keep an eye on things. Shinon would demand huge sums of gold, seeing as he would have to give very specific details to the mission. If the prophecy was to be believed, Ike would have to escort the Aritian hier, which so far seemed to be Marth. By the look of things, it was going to happen soon too. Rhys was already in town undercover as a doctor, he'd have to convince Marth too see him before the prophecy started.

"Ike! Is it okay if I invite Toon over? We have an art project that we'd like to work on together." Mist, Ike's ten-year-old sister, slightly startled Ike, who had thought she was still helping Ness at school, causing him to reach for one of the weapons hidden around the house.

"..." Mist turned the corner to see Ike with his hand on Ragnell.

"..."

"...Yes." Ike decided to break the awkward silence that had settled with one word, as usual.

"Thanks, ike!" Mist hugged him and ran off.

"...Just don't let him in my room." _Why is she so hyper? Wait, wasn't Ragnell in my room? I've got to figure out how I do that._

* * *

That night, after walking Toon home and bidding Link farewell, he practically fell on his bed. Looking to his right, he saw a picture on his night stand. It depicted his friends, minus his mercenary team, when they were still in middle school. Back then, Marth was just a job to him, but now they have actually become friends. Marth had found his way into Ike's dreams. Now he wanted badly to tell them all about his secret life. He wanted to be welcome in Aritia while Marth was the king. He wanted them to meet his team. He wanted them to forgive him, too, when they found out. With these thoughts, he fell asleep to dream about ALL his friends, including Roy. Momentarily forgetting his problems.


	6. Bearer of Courage, and Revelations

**Sorry I took so long! So many views yet so little reviews. I'm getting a bad case of writer's block too, so give idea's please!**

Taking a walk after leaving Marth's place, Roy had time to think about things._ 'Hmm. Maybe I was wrong about Marth. He certainly does seem open to new theories. Maybe he would- no, not yet. I'm almost sure he has that bloodline, and Zelda seems to be suspisious. What do I do?_' As he pondered this, he unconsiously made his way to the nearby forest when he heard something. It sounded like an ocarina, the melody was really nice and suited the forest greatly. Who was playing it?

Deciding to investigate, Roy headed into the deep forest. He came across multiple clearings, all with beautiful arrays of flowers, until he finally came into what he guessed to be the center. Sitting on a tree stump was Link, eyes closed while he played the music. Nearby was Zelda playing along on the harp making it a duet. Up in a nearby tree, Roy caught the scent another human, though it was well concealed with natural scents.

"That was beautiful." He said as the duet finished. Both Link and Zelda gave a slight jump, obviously just noticing him.

"Thanks Roy. But what are you doing here?" Zelda said quietly after recovering.

"I find it relaxing in forests. It's kind of an instinct for me to come to them. Then I followed the music." Roy said slowly. Suddenly, he thought of the prophecy, _In the Sacred Forest the bearer of courage, shall awaken. _Could it be one of them?

"You like this song huh? My childhood friend made it." Link said sadly. Did something happen? Suddenly the one hiding in the tree jumped down.

"SHIEK!" Link and Zelda both yelled. Taking advantage of their distraction, Roy put the Iron Sword that had 'magically' appeared in his hand away.

"You know her?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, my older sister." Zelda sighed. The newcomer had blond hair, but that was were the similarites ended. Her hair was short and a tuft of it almost covered her right eye, which was red. Her body was very muscular, and she had a wise and mysterious air around her. Unlike Zelda's dress, Shiek wore a blue and grey shirt with similarly colored skinny jeans.

"The flow of time is always cruel, It's speed seems different to each person... but no one can change it. One thing that doesn't change with time is the memory of younger days. In order to come back here, play the minuet of forest." Sheik said as she pulled out a harp of her own.

"What are you talking about Shiek?" Link was sounding slightly panicked. Shiek started playing the tune.

"Could she mean..." Roy said aloud, only afterward noticing Zelda's strange gaze.

"Link... we will meet again." Shiek said backing up a little. She threw something that caused a great flash, when it cleared she was gone.

"What was that all about?" Roy asked Zelda.

"I don't know. Shiek's always been strange, but when she started traveling she started going crazy." Zelda said staring where she had been._ She dressed like a Shiekiah._ Roy thought.

"I got to go. Father will be worried." He said. Link and Zelda exchanged a look as Roy turned away.

* * *

"I'm home Father."

"What took you so long? Do you know how worried Ninian was?" Eliwood nearly shouted. Roy could tell by the look in his eye he was about ready to go look for him.

"I could leave if you want." Said a voice Roy didn't expect- Marth.

"It's okay Marth. Roy just has a sense of adventure." Eliwood pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.

"Did you forget something Marth?" Roy tilted his head slightly.

"I just wanted to visit. Mr. Pharea is a good friend of mine. Which brings up the question 'Why have I never seen you before then?'" Marth said thoughtfully. Both Roy and Eliwood tensed at those words.

"Well, um, I kinda, um..." Roy mentally cursed at his poor cover.

"How long?" Eliwood asked.

"How long what?" It was Marth's turn to tilt his head.

"How long have you had that question?" Elliwood's voice had gone monotone. He had his guard up.

"About a week." Marth said sheepishly.

"Damn, since I arrived." Roy suddenly said. Both other people looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I never expected you'd say that." Marth said.

"I taught you better." Eliwood grumbled.

"But what do you mean 'since i arrived'?" Marth asked.

"I mean I wasn't here all year. I only arrived last week."

"But everyone else-"

"Is under a spell so Roy could blend in." Eliwood suddenly cut him off," There is a lot more to us than meets the eye. I hope you could forgive us for keeping secrets." He finished quietly.

"I see. Goodbye, I need time to... process this." Marth said, heading for the door.

"Please don't tell anyone. We have reasons." Roy whispered as he passed. He was answered by a closing door.

"Please forgive us." Eliwood repeated to no one in particular.

"There you are!" Ninian suddenly burst in the house," Where were you Roy?"

"Talking to Link and Zelda. I think one of them may be a part of the prophecy, or both." Roy said, pushing Marth to the back of his mind.

Both his parents gasped.


	7. Marth's Inner Turmoil

**First off, thank you Ignitious and Princesschrome, for your wonderful suggestions! I like them all! Honestly this was just something I never found and the idea never left me alone. I didn't think people would actually like it! Sadly, nothing is mine still.**

Marth lay awake long into the night, he didn't know what to think. Mr. Pharea had been one of his closest friends - why would he hide something like that? What, was Ike hiding something too?! _No, calm down Ike does hide things, but only to keep poeple out of danger._ He mentally chided himself. He needed to think rationally. If Roy was such a big secret, then surely there was a good reason. Maybe he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time at some point and didn't have the best record? What did he meen spell? Was he going crazy? Maybe Ike could help. Zelda would be able to think clearly too. Maybe he should get some air.

A few minutes later found him sitting on the porch. He could hear the echos of Link's ocarina clearly. It seemed dull, like how he felt. Link had a habit of playing the right tune at the right time, it was kinda soothing. He smiled slightly at the thought that his friend seemingly knew how he felt. What kind of friend was he being? He shouldn't doubt Mr. Pharea, shoud he?

"Is something wrong Marth?" Marth jumped at the sound of Elise's voice.

"I don't know what to think to be honest." He replied sadly, burying his face in his hands.

"What's the matter?" She softly asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's Mr. Pharea. He confessed to me that he is hiding something today."

"Do you think it's dangerous?" She asked lightly.

"He hid Roy's existence. Why would he do that?" Marth was starting to get confused as to why she was so calm.

"Maybe they had some problems at his home. Maybe Roy was targeted by some criminal or something. There are many possiblities. Everyone deserves some secrets. I think he was trying to protect him." Elise looked up at the sky in thought. A shooting star passed by as if to reassure them.

"You're right, sister. We should get some sleep. You go back to school tomorrow right?" Marth asked as he got up.

* * *

Up in the sky the 'shooting star' was currently engaged in a shoot out with some hostile ships. Flying left to avoid a laser it turned around to slice the wing off of one of it's enemies. In the brief pause, it's white wings lost there blue glow and the boy they were supporting started to fall. An ally ship caught him just in time to prevent an ugly colision with the enemy. The humanoid falcon inside gave the boy a thumbs up before approching a large ship at a higher altitude with a picture of a fox on it. Noticing too late the missile approching them. Just when it was about to hit, a pink puffball riding a star SWALLOWED it.

"Thanks Kirby!" said the boy.

"It looks like they're fleeing. Mission cleared." They heard over the comlink and the falcon made smooth landing with the boy still on his wing.

In the hanger they saw a blue puffball with a silver mask that had a V shaped slit that revealed gold eyes.

"Meta Knight? Aren't you supposed to be on reconnaissaince duty?" The winged boy asked.

"We have a problem. It seems they have developed a mirror that makes dark clones of whatever is relflected." Meta Kinght said as his eyes turned a curious shade of green, indicated his thoughtful mood.

"Thats no good. It looks like we have our next mission. Where is it?" Said a humanoid fox wearing a grey combat suit.

"I don't know. I wasn't even supposed to hear Demise talking about it." Said Meta Knight.

"Poyooo." Kirby wined pathetically

* * *

Marth was worried. Link and Zelda were acting strangely. Roy was sitting on his own working hard on his essay. Ike was staring intently at Roy, having already finished his essay. He looked down at his own essay. It was a three paragraph essay on the habits of a Pichu. He had two and a half done. Writing a quick note, he tapped Samus who was finished next to him and gestured to Link. Samus raised an eyebrow but took the note all the same. Link looked at it curiously then shook his head at Marth. 'Later' he mouthed and returned to his work, or rather pretended to. Marth could tell his mind was somewhere else. Suddenly Zelda tapped him and put a not on his desk. _We need to talk.- Ike._ Was all it simply said. Marth thought this over for a minute, then decided to put '_I was planning to talk to Roy.'_ He gave the note back to Zelda who gave it to Ike. Ike read the note, wrote something down, but hid it after glancing at Mr. Oak. Who promptly looked at him. When the teacher looked away Ike gave the letter back to Zelda who glared and wrote something down herself, before giving it to Marth. _Keep your distance from him, _ was what Ike wrote, _Have you forgot we're still in class, _was what Zelda wrote.

After class was lunch break, which Marth took to ask Ike a few questions.

"Why do you want me to avoid Roy?" Marth asked as soon as he sat down.

"Something about him is... off." Ike said.

"I know. I talked to Mr. Pharea last night. He said there was a spell to help Roy blend in. What do you think he meant?" Marth noticed Ike stiffin at the word 'spell' but didn't say anything.

"I... I think there could be something big going on here." Ike said, almost reluctantly.

"Ike? Don't tell me you believe in magic." Marth said.

"..." Ike evidently DID believe in magic. Marth couldn't believe it! Ike, who did not tolerate deception, believed in magic! Though something in Marth was telling him he was right to.

"Look, Marth... there is something you should know. Come by my place later." He suddenly said, as he abruptly left.

"Hey, Marth." Marth jumped at Link's voice. He should really keep a better eye out.

"Hey Link. So whats bothering you?" Marth wasn't sure what to make of Link's expression, it seemed to be somewhere between worry and wonder.

"Shiek showed up last night. She said some really weird things then left in a flash. Literally." Link's voice mirrored his expression. But if it was Shiek then anyone would be like that. Surely Link was exagerating though. It was impossible to dissapear in a flash!

* * *

_History - the last class of the day. _Roy thought as he looked through his locker. He wondered if Marth had forgiven him for his secrecy. He couldn't bring himself to be glad, his friend had been avoiding him all day!

"Hey look! It's the dragon lover!" Yelled a hated voice. Roy growled very quietly.

"You're right Wario. I wonder if he has any more theories hmm?" Another taunting voice.

"Shut up you two. I'm not in the mood." Roy said as he got his book out.

"Why you little-" Ganon went to punch him but Roy let out a menacing growl.

"How- how can you possibly growl like that?" Ganon retracted his hand at speeds that would make Ninian proud and started to panic.

"How do you know it was me?" Roy asked inoccently as he closed his locker. Turning to leave, he saw Ike giving a blank stare. He vaguley noted Ganon and Wario running away.

**So that wraps this up. I gotta say, if it wasn't for those reviews, this wouldn't be up for a couple weeks at least. Keep it up so I could update more.**


	8. Chapter 8

everything is not what it seems

totally forgot about this story. Sorry.

Roy blinked. How long had Ike been there? What did he hear?

"You growled." Ike said as his eyes narrowed.

"No I didn't." Roy tilted his head in false confusion. He hoped it was convincing. Just as Ike was about to reply, Samus came around the corner. Ike glanced at her then walked away. Roy let out a nervous gulp. Ike was one of those that was potentialy ammune to the spell. He'd have to tell Father. In his panic, he neglected to think about the prophecy and how this could help him. 'The secret mercenary shall escort them'. Samus gave him a look, but shrugged and walked away.

Later, Roy had made it home to find an unpleasant suprise.

"Do you want something to drink Father?" Roy asked as he prepared some food.

"I'm fine. Just a little cold." An extremely pale Eliwood waved him off. Roy frowned. His father was perfectly fine this morning.

"Father... where is Mother?" He couldn't bring himself to tell Eliwood in his current condition.

"I believe she went to smooth things out with some friends. Apparently there opinion on humans is changing." Eliwood said as he inspected his newly polished sword. Roy sighed.

"I believe we should get Robin to reinforce the spell. The situation with Marth has me worried." Roy said as his messier than normal hair fell in his face.

"That boy is great with magic, but why is this suddenly a problem?" Eliwood asked as he moved on to polish the sword of seals. Roy hadn't wanted him to, but he insisted. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Eliwood quickly his his sword and put the sword of seals out to dry. Roy answered the door. It was Zelda. Roy nodded acknowledgement and opened the door to allow her in.

"Thank you Roy. I just can't seem to figure this out." She said. Roy shook his head in a 'not right now' gesture.

"Roy, whats wrong?" Zelda asked. Eliwood peaked around the corner.

"Sorry Zelda. Roys got a sore throat and I think it'd be best if he didn't talk right now." He said somewhat sheepishly. Trying to cover for the fangs and deeper voice that came with Roy's unsealed form.

"Then what about his eyes? They seem a little bit red." Zelda asked with a frown. Eliwood frowned.

"He is rather sensitive when it comes to my health." As Zelda turned around, noticing Eliwood's complextion, Roy gave a mild glare. His dragon pride showing.

"You both look rather sick. Why don't I take you to the hospital?" Zelda asked, a little worried.

"Ninian already took us. Roy should be better in a couple hours." Eliwood waved her off in a similar matter he had to Roy.

"What about you?" Zelda frowned. Eliwood shrugged.

"Hard to tell." Roy heard feat shuffling outside. He silently moved from his posistion behind Zelda and went to answer it. Link stood there, ready to knock. Roy nodded inside.

"Sorry Roy. Zelda and I were hoping it wouldn't take this long." Link said, somewhat confused on how Roy knew he was there. "Is something wrong? You look kind of sick." Roy went back inside. Link followed.

"Whoa! Is that a sword?" He asked as he noticed the sword of seals. Roy nodded.

"Yeah. It's an heirloom." Eliwood lied. Link's hand hovered over it. Roy barely refrained from grabbing it. Link and Zelda would notice the claws.

"You know, I've got a wooden sword Rustle gave me, but I've never touched a real one. Can I hold it?"

"I don't know Link. It's kind of heavy." Eliwood said before going into a couphing fit.

"I go to the gym." Link shrugged. Eliwood frowned.

"I just polished it." He said. Zelda scowled.

"Link! Havn't you noticed they're sick?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. But when I mentioned it to Roy, I don't think he liked it." Link said simply.

"Roy, why don't you go get cleaned up. Maybe get a glass of water and see how you feal?" Eliwood asked. Roy nodded and moved to go upstairs. "Oh, and why don't you put the sword in its case." Roy picked up the sword of seals.

"Maybe we should go." Zelda said to Link, "Maybe Ike will know."

"Sorry we couldn't be of help." Eliwood said in general sorrow.

"It's okay, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Zelda waved.

Marth was nervous. Ike was acting so strange. What did he mean? Well he would find out in a few minutes. Ike's home was just down the street. Taking a deep breath, Marth made the short walk but hesitated before knocking. Ike had never invited anyone to his home before. Come to think about it, he never even spoke about his home life. Was his family as quiet as him? As Marth was thinking, he failed to notice a little girl approaching.

"Hey mister. Who are you?" Marth jumped at the sudden voice. Turning around, he was suprised by the sight. Was she Ike's neighbor?

"My name is Marth Lowell. Its nice to meat you." He said with his usual kind smile. The girl gave him a strange look for a moment before realization seemed to dawn on her.

"Oh! You're the one Ike invited! Come on in. My name is Mist by the way." She suddenly said. What? Before he could ask, the girl had already opened the door and was shouting about a guest. Ike shortly appeared down the hall with his arms crossed.

"Thank you Mist. I'll need to talk to him." Ike said, suprisingly, with a bit of a smile.

"Okay." Mist chirped as she walked upstairs. Marth blinked.

"What was that about Ike?" He asked, confused.

"Hm? Oh, that was my sister." Ike said, still with a small smile. Marth spluttered.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" He'd accepted that Ike was a private person, but a sister? Why didn't he mention her before?

"There was no need. Anyway, I invited you for a reason. Sit down." Ike said back in his monotone. Marth obeyed.

**Auther note: I'll try not to forget this story again, but I'm writing an actual book and have a good two chapters of it planned out.**


	9. Chapter 9

** I forgot it again... anyway, see my profile, I recently put up something I would like people to see.**

Marth fidgeted a little as he sat in the suprisingly comfortable armchair of Ike's living room. As said owner seemed to be trying to figure out what to say, Marth took a look around. Ike lived in a modest house of average size, it seemed. There was no sign of his and his sister's guardian however. Marth also noticed that it was sparsley furnished, as if they were ready to pack up and move at a moments notice. In fact, the armchair he was occupying was the only furniture they seemed to have other than a coffee table, which was filled with a few files Marth assumed was homework. Looking at the walls, he saw there were no pictures up either. Was Ike leaving?

"Marth, what do you think of mercenaries?" Ike asked carefully, startling said person out of his thoughts. What kind of question was that? He took a minute to formulate an answer in which Ike patiently waited.

"I guess it would depend on the particular mercenary. Like with everything, there are exceptions to stereotypes. I have no doubt that there are some good ones." He said. Ike gave a small smile, more like a smirk, at that answer.

"I'd hoped you'd have an answer like that. The time has come for you to learn who you are, Prince Marth." He said, completely throwing said person for a loop again. Marth knew Ike didn't joke around, yet this was so...unreal. A joke was the only thing Marth could think of to answer this situation. Ike paused a moment to gauge his friends reaction, apparetnly satsified with the lack of protest, he continued.

"You've been fealing a particular fascination with our recent studies haven't you? About Altea?" At Marth's nod, he continued, "It's to be expected. Legend has it, centuries ago a hero rose and protected the kingdom. For a time, he ruled peacefully, having driven out a great evil that threatened it. However, he was aware that one day the evil would return and thus, he sealed his sacred sword the Falchion, so that one day, his heir could take up his mantle and finish what he started. My family has been keeping track of his line for generations, and currently there are two candidates for this task. You and your cousin, Chrom. Your father was the prince before you however, making you the legimate heir to the throne." Marth didn't know what to make of his friend's tale. Ike never joked, and this had a lot of detail, yet it was so bizare! Him, a prince that was destined to take his ancestors mantle? It was...oddly fitting. Not that he thought himself above others or anything, but something in him agreed with what Ike was saying, but where did mercenaries come in? What did he have to do?

"Your oddly accepting. According to prophecy, a secret mercenary will guide you to Altea. The only one who fits that posistion is myself. I smuggled some of my team in various parts of the city, but they won't be able to accompany us. The enemy knows a few of there faces. For now, I want you to visit one specific member, he is a healer and has agreed to make sure you are physically ready for the mission." Ike said after a moment. Marth took a sharp intake of breath.

"Are...you saying that...all this was set up? Are we really friends, or am I just a mission? Why now?" He asked, feeling betrayed somehow at this particular revelation. Ike sighed, as if he feared that reaction.

"At first you were...a mission. You grew on me though. Almost like a brother. I promise, I will protect you Marth. I won't hide anything again, not now that there is no reason to. As for why now...Roy is the biggest clue. Everything is coming in place for the prophecy. Just ask, I'll tell you anything now." Ike spoke with an uncharacteristic regret at the beginning, but his determination came through in the end. Marth was caught off guard with the shear passion of it. It was all so surreal. His childhood friend was a mercenary assigned to monitor his family from the beginning. Marth's curiosity then kicked in and the two spent the rest of the night talking about what was to happen. Marth would withhold judgement for now, and try to see what Ike saw. He trusted his friend. Elsewhere, Roy sensed a change in the air, as did a blonde girl with red eyes in another location. As well as a white haired boy, who gave a brief, malicious smirk. In an apartment at the outskirts of town, a goddess and an angel shared an uncharacteristic determined look.

* * *

Three weeks later, Roy noticed something wrong. People were eyeing him strangely. Zelda in particular seemed to be trying to figure him out. It wasn't until a teacher stopped him that he realized why, and rushed home.

"Father, the spell seems to have lifted." He said in a slightly panicked tone. Eliwood quickly went into knight mode and made a thougthfull noise as he muttered a few things. Roy realized he was running through the senarios where it was possible.

"Could something have happened to Robin?" He muttered. Roy's eyes went wide. Robin, he hadn't seen him in a while!

"I think it's time." He said after a moment. Eliwood hummed in reply. Taking that as a cue, Roy went to his room to pack for the inevitable. Eliwood sighed, dissapointed that he wouldn't be able to help his son.

**I know, stupidly short. But I kept you guys waiting too long for absolutley nothing, so as soon as I remembered this story (saw it on my story list) I typed this up all in one night. Sorry. Also, I'm really out of it right now. Might take a short break from writing fanfiction and just sleep.**


End file.
